Unreasonable Answers
by ShakeUrKittyy
Summary: Edward leaves Bella again, but instead of Bella waiting around for him she moves in with an old Buddy named Paige. While those two are doing experiments a chemical reaction causes them to turn into mermaids whenever they get wet. WARNING:Poss.Fem/fem
1. Chapter 1: Never Ending

** Unreasonable Answers**

**Summary:** Edward leaves Bella again, but instead of Bella waiting around for him she moves in with an old Buddy named Paige. While those two are doing experiments a chemical reaction causes them to turn into mermaids whenever they get wet. WARNING:Possible Fem/fem

**Words: **2,259

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight; if I did, it would suck balls, and no one would read it.(:

**Chapter Warnings: **No warnings for this chapter, except for few curse words, and the word "Lesbian".

**Date Added: **2/1/2011

**Author of Plot: **PoisonedTAFFY™

**Outfits: **For people who like to have a visual view of what the person is wearing in said chapter, on the bottom of this page includes outfits designed/created by me. Thank you Polyvore.

_Bella's POV_

"I just can't believe he has left me again," I sobbed into Charlie's shirt. "I loved him dad. I loved him more than anything." Yes, Edward had left me again. All his promises were broken. He left for another vampire. Violetta was her name. He said quote, 'I wont have to be careful around her, and she is...beautiful. I'm not sorry Bella, you wouldn't understand.' I cried even harder into my dad's chest. Life was over; there wasn't any point of facing tomorrow. Yet, suicide seemed out of the question. It didn't seem right to put my father through death. Charlie got up from the couch after some time, and looked flustered. We weren't used to the close contact.

"Bells, I think you should sleep this off for tonight. Who knows, maybe tomorrow It will be better." He stated, but we both knew that was a lie. This never ending pain was exactly that; never ending. I trudged into my room not even bothering to change into my pajamas. What was the use? They would only make me think of _him._ Everything made me thing of him. The linens covering my bed reminded me of the many times he would spend the night. In fact, even my childhood stuffed animal recalled memories. There would be no recovering this time. Especially now that Jake completely hates me.

After having what used to be called a human moment, I flopped onto bed, trying to forget the events that took place earlier. I was aware that I would have those nightmares again. For some odd reason, I felt disgusted with myself. This isn't my fault. Yet there I was unable to gain control. I had always blamed myself when we got into arguments, or he said something he shouldn't have. But really, there was only him to blame.

Slowly, I started to get angry...

How _dare _he leave me? I had to put up with his moping, and being overly cautious of who I hung out with, or what I did. There I was, going through all of that _bull-shit, _and he had the decency to break it off? Suddenly traitor tears formed in my eyes, only this time they were out of pure fury. Swinging my legs over the side of the bed, I stood up and stomped over to my computer stand. Angrily grabbing the phone with one hand, and dialing a number with the other, I tried calming myself down. After a few rings, there was a click, and a faint "Hello?"

My breath caught in my throat, "Paige?"

"Bella!" I dropped the phone in shock, and quickly scrambled to pick it back up again. "Bella , are you okay? It's been so long! I should kick your ass for not calling me! So how's life? Do you know how much I want to hit you right now? Someone doesn't just not call their best friend for over 3 months!"I could hear her even without the phone right beside my ear.

With a shaky hand, I brought the phone to the side of my head. "Paige, I-I..." I started crying; again. I was such a dope, I cried over everything. "I'm so happy to hear your voice! I'm just going through so much shit right now. Can I come see you?"

"Oh Bella...unless you live in North California, probably not," She giggled sadly. I frowned, and more tears streamed.

"I really need to talk to you..." I said sadly, and sat down in the rocking chair. Of course this reminded me of the nights _he _used to watch me while I slept, and I whimpered.

"Yeah, I'm so sorry, I moved several weeks ago. My mom and dad split, so I chose my father. My mom is going through the whole ' If I dress like a slut and act like a slut, I can keep a long lasting relationship' phase."

For the first time that night, I laughed. Paige could make me smile if we were both falling off a plane. She just had that effect on people. We talked for hours. I told her about my ex boyfriend. She told me about twenty of hers. It was only after three in the morning, when I started to yawn.

"I guess that's my cue to hang up, huh?" She chuckled softly.

"Yeah," Sighing, I remembered why I called in the first place. "Paige, I want to come down and see you tomorrow. I have to get away from here," I whispered, broken.

"I understand, tomorrow I have a few things to do, though. I have an appointment at a salon..." She trailed off, and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't mind, I think I might dye my boring hair as well. Nothing too dramatic, anyways." I said, peering at my long wavy hair that cascaded down my chest. "What time is too early for me to arrive?"

"I wake up around eleven," I didn't say anything; just smirked. "What? It's summer!"

"So I'll be there around one?" I asked finally. I was in a hurry to get the plans all set; my anxiety started creeping back up.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm tired. Text me tomorrow with more details, kay?" I smiled.

"Sure," With that, we both hung up, and I grinned. My good mood was abruptly deflated when I recalled the reason for me having to leave town. After a mini stretch session, I reached over to pull my phone out of my bag. While digging in with my hand, I stumbled across something smooth. Confused, I brought it in front of my face for a better look. My eyes widened, and I nearly fell off my seat. In my hands was none other than the Cullen's credit card.

My first instinct was to cry. Alice gave me this when I told her I needed a dress for one of our dates. Instead of buying me a dress, like she would normally do, I had the freedom to go out and by whatever.

My eyes started to water...Until I thought of the possibilities. I had more money than...I had a lot of money, okay? With a mischievous glint in my eyes, I tossed the card back into my purse, and only seconds after, had retrieved my phone. After making sure the phone was charging, I laid down, and slept. That night, however, I had a night mare.

+UnreasonableAnswers+

That morning, I woke up feeling groggy. Resulting from the nightmare, I had gotten little sleep. Never the less, I still stumbled out of bed, and over to my closet.

I growled at what I saw; every single item of clothing I had gotten from Alice. I reined in my emotions, and only packed clothes I had bought myself. Though, I refused to even go near that blue blouse.

When my duffel was prepared and sitting on the kitchen table, I ate a quick breakfast. Then, I got dressed in a baggy sweatshirt, and some simple skinny jeans. When Y threw my hair up in a pony tail, whilst looking at myself in the mirror, I could see why Ed- _he_ would want someone pretty. I was just plain. _Nothing special,_ I sighed and went back downstairs.

Charlie was still sleeping, and I was debating on just leaving a note, or actually saying goodbye. Tears threatened to spill as I thought about how lonely this would be for Charlie. Quickly, I pushed those thoughts from my head, and called the airport that resided in Seattle. Of course, I still didn't want to splurge, so I chose second class tickets.

Just as I hung up the phone, Charlie came downstairs with multiple bags under his eyes. When he saw me, I plastered on a fake smile.

"Hey Dad," I said, and hoped my smile looked efficient enough. Charlie took his seat at the head of the table, and eyed me warily.

"So Bella, how are you?" He asked quietly, fiddling with his fingers. My mood dropped ten fold, when all of yesterday's events flooded back to me. I struggled to keep my breathing regular, and answered with a curt, "Fine," Charlie only nodded. That is until he saw my suitcase laying across our maple table.

There were no words to be spoken; everything that he would have needed to say was in his eyes. He was heart broken.

"Dad, I'm sorry, I just need to get away from here." I couldn't hold them back any longer. I sobbed...and ruined my makeup. But that is besides the point.

"Bella, c'mon, You don't have to leave. I can take you out to a movie. Then later we can go out to our favorite restaurant." I shook my head. There was nothing left for me here. I would be back, however.

"I'm not leaving forever, just for a few weeks. I really need to get out, Dad. I'm sorry," I trailed off helplessly. He looked up at me with a wet face. That was one of the first time's I had seen Charlie cry.

"Not forever, though, right?" I could only bounce my head up and down. He wiped under his eyes, with the cuffs on his shirt, and gave me his best smile. "I love you, kiddo." He then stood up, and hugged me. I, at first, was shocked. That was not Charlie behavior. But then again, I was leaving for who knows how long. It would be a long goodbye.

Only an hour later was it when Charlie had drove me to the airport. We shared countless hugs, and he had even wanted to come aboard the plane with me, just to make sure I got on alright. But he wasn't able to. I gave mt dad one final hug, before handing the lady my ticket. She announced my seat number, and I smiled gratefully._ Goodbye, Forks,_ I thought, as I sat by myself.

Before the plane had a chance to take off, I whipped out my phone and texted Paige with all of the major details. It was around ten in the morning, however, so she was probably still sleeping. Someone then took their seat by my side, and I turned to face the window.

+UnreasonableAnswers+

Unable to stay awake not even thirty minutes after taking off, I fell into a short nap. My dreams consisted of how _he_ left me.

_"But Edward..I love you." I cried out. He simply looked at me with a smirk, "I never loved you, though."_

I awoke screaming. Not once, but twice. Looking around after the second incident, everyone was staring. Some with concern, others with annoyance. I blushed and tried to keep my cool.

"Hello everyone," said someone, opposite side of the speaker. Startled, I jumped a bit in my seat. "We are now preparing to land. Please tighten your seat belts, and sit back. Thank you for choosing Stop & Go Airlines."

I obliged, and felt woozy as the plane descended. It seemed as though hours later when we're finally allowed to exit, and find families. As I got up from my seat, and leaned over to grab my carry on item-purse-, people started shoving me. Was it really a race to get off the plane? Were we in third grade?

I rolled my eyes, and tried stepping into the line that was leaving the plane. That was until someone pushed me; really hard. I gasped in shock as I landed in a fetal position. Looking up, I noticed this was a woman. She was beautiful, but she was pale white.

My breathe caught in my throat.

_Vampire?_ I questioned myself. Then she turned her head to me. She had blue eyes. _Not a vampire,_ Relief enveloped me, and I stood back up. I was at the end of the line; I guess I just didn't have the backbone to cut someone off.

When off the plane, I searched through the crowd, but noticed Paige wasn't there. Digging around in my purse, I found my cellphone, and turned it back on. I had one new text;

Okay, Ill be there at 1:15.

After checking the time, I realized I had 9 minutes until she was due to be here. I took a seat on a dull bench. People around me were hugging family members, crying tears of joy, and...kissing. Terrible feelings coursed through me. I wanted love, and to _be_ loved. My eyebrows scrunched together, and instead of just shifting my feet around, I played a game on my half dead phone.

"_I'm not sorry, you wouldn't understand, Bella." _

Suddenly, I chucked my phone at the ground. _Oops,_ I thought, leaning down sheepishly, aware that many others were looking at me with their judgy eyes. _I hate people...and my damn cellphone. _Gently, I picked up everything I could, and tossed it carelessly into my purse. I would buy another one later.

"Bella!" Someone exclaimed, and before I could comprehend who had called me, I was tackled by a ferocious beast; my best friend. "Paige!" I mimicked, momentarily forgetting I had just caused quite the scene.

She laughed, "How was your flight?"

"Long," I said, dully. She just smiled, and then dragged me over to pick up my suitcase. Not even ten minutes later, we were walking out the doors hand in hand. Probably looking like a couple of lesbians as well, but whatever works.

**Bella's Outfit (Without the DOT): **(DOT)com/cgi/set?id=27777517


	2. Chapter 2: Jar Of Hearts

**Jar of Hearts**

**Summary: **Edward leaves Bella again, but instead of Bella waiting around for him she moves in with an old Buddy named Paige. While those two are doing experiments a chemical reaction causes them to turn into mermaids whenever they get wet. WARNING:Possible Fem/fem

**Words: **2,630

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. If I did, Bella would kick Edward in his perfect face for being such a girl.(:

**Chapter Warnings: **Curse words,

**Date Added: **4/2/2011

**Author Of Plot:** PoisonedTAFFY™

**Outfits: **None yet,

**Chapter Song: **Jar Of Hearts – Christina Perri

**Twitter: **x3AppleJEWce

_Bella's POV_

After checking through my suitcase, and making sure I still had the credit card, we hopped into Paige's tiny green Bug. I was slightly envious of Paige. Years ago, her father had written one book. Several months later, it's at the theater. From what I heard, he was so rich that he could bury half of his money, and still be able to afford too many large houses.

Paige, being their only child, was spoiled rotten. It's a wonder why the two of us became friends. We were completely different.

After becoming coherent again, Paige and I rocked out to the radio. People glancing at us through their car windows, might have been slightly worried about our mental stability. When younger, we were known as "the crazies". Now they have a movie based off of us. It's scary what life throws at you.

"Bella, where to?" My best friend sang, pulling into a large parking lot. Looking around, I noticed we had arrived at a rather large mall. There was nothing like it in the small town of Forks. "I don't have my appointment until two." I shrugged. Shopping wasn't exactly my cup of tea. "Same old Bella," I heard her mumble, before parking in a handicapped space.

"What the...?" Trailing off, I looked at Paige expectantly. Why would she park there?

"There were no good parking spaces left." She defended, weakly. Muttering angrily, I unbuckled myself, and hopped out of the car. "Because Mrs. I'm Too Good ForShopping refuses to pick a store, I think we'll start with Sears. Maybe we can find you some better clothes..." I was instantly reminded of Alice, and felt as I had been kicked in the stomach. She looked at me, and I gave her the best smile I could muster.

"Let's get going," I sighed. Even having a ton of money on a single credit card wasn't enough to get me hyped up for shopping. In fact, I absolutely loathed shopping.

After a long hour of having what Paige liked to call "fun", we were standing outside of a Salon and Beauty shop. We hadn't gotten anything, because Sears was too _formal_, at least that's what Paige said. "Do you want to get your hair done too? I feel bad just leaving you out here by yourself." She told me, and I smiled faintly.

"Maybe if they have anything open. Otherwise, I'm completely content with how my hair looks now. Besides, I'm not five; I have been by myself for more than fifteen minutes." I reminded Paige, and then ushered her into the store. The first thing I heard was a lot of shouting.

"Paige!" "Hey, Girly!" "Paige, how ya been?"

My eyes widened, and I just froze, unsure of what to do. "Hey guys! This is Bella; she's the one I've told you about."

"Oh, hey Bella. I'm Amor. We've heard lot's about you." This woman had a very French name, but they all sounded like they were from the ghetto. I smiled kindly, however, not wanting to leave a bad impression. "Hi, Amor, I hope Paige has only told you good things." I giggled, glaring playfully at my friend.

"Oh you know Paige," Said another girl, who was busy curling a lady's hair. "She always has to make it seem as though she is the smartest, prettiest girl in the entire world!" I rolled my eyes.

"So I'm guessing that it wasn't all good..?" Sighing, I smirked at an awkward Paige.

"Exactly; in fact, just a week ago, she called you an attention who-" Amor, much to my dismay, was cut off by an embarrassed Paige. "Can we just get to the cutting of the hair?" Laughing, Amor sat Paige down, and they talked amongst themselves. "I'm looking for something edgy..." I heard my friend say, before tuning her out.

"So what about you?" Asked a woman with long caramel colored hair. "What about me?" I questioned, confused. I was not prepared to go into a deep conversation with someone I had just met. It was hard enough to tell a life long friend about what Ed- _he _had done to me.

"Well, I'm free. Feel like giving some of your long locks to charity?" Glancing at Paige once more, I went with a gut decision, and nodded slowly. For some people, cutting their hair isn't a big thing; but I had been growing it down to my waist. Needless to say, I was attached to it.

The pretty woman walked me to an empty booth, and wrapped a black cape around my neck.

"So, what kind of hair cut are you looking for? Are you looking for a dye job?" She asked dampening my hair, with what I assumed to be water. "Er," I had to take a few minutes to think about it. I wasn't a daring person, and I certainly wasn't courageous in my hair. "Whatever you think looks best." I told her, honestly not having any idea what to do.

"Okay, well, I want to surprise you with this." She then spun the chair around. "However, I will tell you that we will be keeping most of your length, but we will be dying it a different shade. Sound good?" I simply nodded, afraid that if I answered, she would hear the nervousness creeping up in me. Never before have I trusted anyone with my hair.

What felt like hours later, I was told that we were almost done. I was relieved, to say the least. Hair was covering the floor, and the lady gave up on trying to not step on it. When she said she would keep most of my length, that didn't mean she wouldn't cut four to five inches off in one snap.

"Bella, you look wonderful!" I heard Paige exclaim, and I attempted to eye her freshly cut and dyed hair, only to be slapped on the hand.

"Stay still, unless you want me to chop off your head." I rolled my eyes, but smirked. "Thanks, Paige," I sighed, and went back to counting the tiles on the floor. After numbering 78 tiles, I was abruptly shaken out of my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, slightly grouchy. It bothered my when someone touched me so hastily. "You're done!" The girl-I scanned her name tag; Danielle- turned the chair back around to face the chair, and I gasped. Never before had I actually believed in a gasp. I simply thought no one really _gasped,_ but in that moment, I understood that wasn't true.

To say I was shocked, would be an understatement. My hair had been cut several inches shorter; it rested just above my chest. Layers were added, of course. My bangs were bouncy, and flipped to the side. However, the single thing that startled me most, was my hair color. It was almost a dark maroon; purple and red at the same time. The hair was way out of my comfort range, and I thought I might start crying. Where had all my locks gone? I looked at the floor, only to find an employee sweeping it up. Tears formed in my eyes, and I was instantly reminded of the Cullens. They had been _cut _out of my life, just as easily as my hair had.

"You okay, Bells?" Paige murmured, sensing the change in my mood. Turning to her, I noticed her blonde hair was even lighter, and thinner. Remembering she had asked me a question, I nodded, and prayed I could keep it together. "...`Kay, well we need to get you some clothes. We should probably get going." Ducking my head, I stood up, and nearly fell over the long cape.

"Sorry, Bella, let me get that for you!" Danielle exclaimed, and I felt her cold, nimble fingers at the back of my neck. "So, I'm guessing you don't like your hair?" She asked, after removing the piece of fabric, and tossing it on the chair.

"No, I like it; love it, even. But, I'm just going through a hard time..." I said, not wanting to go on. It seemed as though she understood, because she didn't press the matter any further.

"Let's go, Bella!" Paige grinned, and then we bid our goodbyes. "Thank you, guys!" I said, and then remembered I hadn't paid. "Already paid, Bells, no worries there." Paige reassured me, as if she had read my mind, then scurried out the main door.

"See you soon, Bella." Danielle waved, before I stepped into the cool summer breeze.

"Bellaaaa!" Paige sang, dancing down the parking lot. "I'm so glad you came! I never knew you had so much money, either. What, did you rob a bank?" I giggled, but secretly felt horrible, for using the Cullens like I had. _But they used you..._ A tiny voice told me,

"Yes, Paige, I totally forgot to tell you! I came here because of my warrant back in Forks." I told her sarcastically. She only laughed before unlocking her car and practically throwing our many shopping bags inside. When she handed me her purse, I repeated her actions, and then sat in the drivers seat. I then shut the door.

"You're not driving, Bella." Came a muffled voice from outside. I locked the car doors, and chuckled as she pulled helplessly at the handle. "_Bella," _she whined.

"Am I allowed to drive, or not?" Silence followed as she stood there and pouted. I made no move to unlock the car door. You could say we were at an impasse. "Fine, whatever!" She growled, and I could only chuckle as she stomped to passenger side of the car.

After I unlocked her doors, she threw it open, plopped down, and then slammed the door shut. I fished around in her purse until I grabbed a hold of the silver keys. "You crash my car, I'll fucking take you down." My eyes widened at her use of profanity. Paige rarely said 'fuck'. Actually, that would be one of the only times I would ever hear that word come out of her mouth.

Then another thought occurred to me. A mischievous smirk ghosted at my lips, while I backed out of the parking lot. _Let's have a little fun with this. _Once I was fully out of the little parking space, I recklessly turned the corner; just barely missing the curb. In the corner of my eye, I could see Paige's fingers gripping the arm rest rather tightly. Allowing myself a quick grin, I floored it, only to screech to a stop at a red light.

"Okay, Bella, that's enough!" Paige yelled. I laughed, and she only bit out some curse words.

"Where to, Paige?" I asked, after having my moment. She glared at me, but jabbed her finger to the left. I follow suit. "Keep going straight; I need to get some orange juice for breakfast tomorrow."

Before we knew it, I was pulling into a Target. "Okay, do you want to wait in the car?" She questioned, opening the car door.

"And get mugged by some rapist?" I shot back unbuckling myself.

"Oh, I doubt you will get mugged by a rapist. Most muggers aren't rapists." I rolled my eyes, and joined her outside. The sun was setting, and the entire store was illuminating with a golden tint; it was amazing. A California sunset was truly beautiful. It was nice to see something other than clouds and rain. "Let's get going. I promised Daddy I would be home at seven to help him with paperwork." Nodding-and silently laughing at calling her father _Daddy_-, I shut the car door, and then locked them.

"Daddyyy! I'm home," Paige exclaimed, while I shut her front door with my foot. In my hands were shopping bangs from various stores. Once again, I had trouble not teasing my friend about what she called her father. Suddenly, I yawned, and I blamed it on my previous plane ride.

"Hello Princess,"Said what I assumed to be her father from another room. "Bella, you can set your stuff upstairs in Paige's room." He called. Paige motioned me towards a winding staircase. I trailed after her.

From what I had seen of the house, it was beautiful, Nothing I had ever lived in could compare. The floors were made of a white marble; smooth, and luxurious. The walls, I had seen so far, were a light green. It was a very soothing color. Once again, jealousy coursed through me. Paige always had a nice home.

When we had finally opened Paige's white, bedroom door, I was again struck with awe. Expecting to see pink, and instead I saw a picture of the beach covering her walls. "Wow," I breathed, and set our bags on her queen sized bed.

"I'm sorry if it isn't too clean in here. Kyla had a sick family member, or something like that." She explained, gesturing to a single pop can on her end table.

"Kyla?" I questioned, crossing my arms, and sat upon her off white comforter. Was Kyla a friend, or something? Perhaps her father's knew wife...

"The maid," She answered, before shutting the door, and sitting beside me. My eyes widened slightly, and I could feel her eyes on me, judging my reaction. "Don't seem so surprised; we've had tons of maids before. You know that." I nodded,

"Yeah, I just keep forgetting how wealthy you actually are." I informed her, and giggled. "So is your dad-or _Daddy_ okay with me staying here for a while?"

"Yeah, he said that he might not be around much, however. Apparently he has business to attend to. & stop making fun of me. When I call him Daddy, he gives me anything I want." Chuckling, I turned to my blonde friend, and took her hand in mine.

"Thanks, Paige; I really needed time away." She smiled.

"You're welcome. But hey, can we not hold hands? I mean I like you, but I don't know if I'm ready to love yet." I smirked, but pulled my hand back to my side. She copied my movement, and then proceeded to stand up. Paige dumped all of our bags contents onto the bed.

"I should get downstairs, but you should probably see what stuff is yours, and what is mine." She said, and dumped the last bag out. Paige opened her door, but before she could leave, I called out:

"Tell _Daddy _I said 'Hi'!" I could hear her sigh, and grit her teeth, but she retorted no response. When Paige had shut the door completely, I realized I had been left to wallow in my own thoughts. Thoughts that would probably mostly consist of the Cullens, and Charlie.

That's just fucking awesome.


	3. Chapter 3:Toast Tackling

Toast Tackling

**A/N: Okie dokie so I'm glad I'm finally getting reviews, and also umm I couldn't help but put another chapter up. Ha!! Oh and I'm sorry about the last few chapters. Grammar was bad, spelling worse! God so this time I have more then ten people I know proof reading my chapters. So yeah, that problem is taken care of. Review same rule as last time: five reviews and you have earned yourself another chapter. Bella's new name is Breeze and Paigee's new name is Mist. :D Another chapter! **

**Breeze's POV (Bella's POV)**

_I was dreaming of Charlie. A nightmare._

_I was in the forest, Charlie's house behind me. Tears streaming down my face I ran away. Farther and farther into the forest. I was suddenly tackled by Edward. "Stay out of the forest Bella! Or should I say Breeze?" He laughed and threw me into a lake, but before I hit the water I saw another girl vampire by him. Not one I have ever seen before. But before I could make her out, I hit the water. Drowning, painful breaths. I was at my last gulp of air when I was suddenly thrown into another dream._

_That blonde bitch from the hair salon was there twirling a lollipop in her bony hands. "You have a lot of nerve doing shit like that. Kind of like when you left Edward? God, you really are a bitch." She snickered venomously, and disappeared. _

"No you're the bitch!" I shouted loudly sitting up. I let out a sigh of relief as I realized I was at my new home, safe.

"I'm a bitch?" Mist cried from the doorway, "But I haven't even called you a name yet! That's not fair!" She stomped towards me and I put my hands up in surrender.

"Please don't eat me," I squeaked out in terror.

"Eat you? You would taste like crap. No offence," she laughed. I giggled too and attempted to stand up. Instead of successfully landing on my feet I somehow managed to land on my face. Yelping in surprise Mist hurried over to my side.

"Well I can see you haven't changed much," She muttered and offered me a hand. Shooting her a glare I took it and staggered to my feet.

"So I made breakfast! And today, I want to do something I never got to do in school!" She squealed jumping up and down.

"What?" I asked cautiously. She grinned and tapped me on the nose.

"In school I never got to do this science experiment. It was where we took two different chemicals of any type and mixed them together to get a wonderful smelling fragrance." She huffed proudly.

"How do you know which chemicals you can and can't mix?" I asked incredulously. _Did she want us to die? She wouldn't know what chemicals would kill us and which ones wouldn't!!_

"Well in school, actually, they had chemicals already on the table for you, but I mean I'm sure I won't blow up the house or anything," I glowered at her. She really had gone insane.

"Whatever, I'm hungry. Let's go eat," I said grabbing her hand and yanking her out the door with me. "Where's your dad?" I asked suddenly.

"Work," she replied simply. I nodded and opened the French doors that would contain the almighty kitchen. It wasn't hard to find. You could smell the food a mile away. Dashing through the double doors I found a buffet of food calling out to me. Begging me to gobble anything I could get my hands on.

"Food!!" I screamed and rushed over to the donuts. When I saw Mist coming my way I grabbed the tray of donut holes and darted to the other side of the room. "No! My donuts," I told her. She giggled and chomped on some toast.

"So when were you planning on doing the science thingy ma-jiggy?" I asked lost in the donut. I heard her sigh and say,

"In a little while, but first I want eat. Maybe later tonight or tomorrow we can go to the park a couple blocks down!" She squealed.

"Sure, whatever, now leave me alone. I plan on losing myself in this donut." I murmured and bit into another. She snickered and sat at the island in the center of her overly large kitchen. _I wonder what the Cullens are doing…_ I thought as I gulped down my food.

**Edwards POV**

Damn I'm glad I left Bella. Belinda was so much better. Better at kissing, touching, dressing. Even her face was prettier. Red curly hair flowed freely down her back. We were currently downstairs with most of the family. Carlisle had called a meeting in the living area, so there we were. Waiting for Emmett to get his ass inside. Out of habit I began to give Belinda kisses along her neck. I had just began to nibble on her ear when Emmett came inside soaking wet.

"About fucking time!" Alice growled. Alice became more like Rosalie in the past few days. For Esme, Jazz, and Em, all wanted to go back to see Bella. Even Jasper and Alice broke up. I was glad. Jasper was just holding her back from bigger and better things. Like maybe a new husband…. But Rosalie…I don't know what she thought about the situation. She always thought about herself. I don't think she even knows we left Bella.

"Sorry ass, I was out _hunting on animals,_ remember? Like we used to do? Instead of hunting humans? By the way Alice, you're a bitch." Emmett retorted and kicked his shoes off. Getting comfortable he leaned against the wall. Carlisle also had changed. He decided he had worked hard enough so now we hunted humans. And let me tell you, they taste way better then those repulsive animals we used to hunt.

"Okay dips shits, we are moving to California in a month. We are getting tired of this place. It's boring, old! So if any of you little _kids_ don't like my plans then stay the fuck here. That's it, now get the hell out of my sight." Carlisle growled and trudged up to his study room. Personally, I liked the new Carlisle.

"Well are you just going to sit here or get the fuck moving?" Alice asked baring her teeth at everyone. Esme tried holding in the dry sobs that threatened to explode. She was sad cause her family was falling apart.

"Oh boohoo Esme! Poor me, my family can move on but yet somehow I can't! I'm such a fucking whore! Now do us a favor and get the fuck away from us, you fricken baby." She ran out of the house crying tearless sobs. I laughed evilly and whispered

'lets have some fun' into Linda's ear. More then willing she took my hand and we both raced into my room. Striping naked we made love for the thousandth time that week.

**Rosalie's POV**

Oh my god! I can't believe this is happening! I chipped a nail! Damnet… Wait what were we talking about? Something about California? Where's Bella? Whatever, god damnet I broke another nail!

**Mist's POV**

"Breeze hurry up! You can't eat _all_ of those donuts!" I whined trying to yank the tray away from her, but her grip was very tight.

"I can try!" She snapped and bent her head against my wrist as if to kiss me. Instead I felt a deep pain on the top of my hand.

"Ow! You bit me, you asshole!" I shouted and started jumping up and down. Breeze giggled and continued to eat her donuts. It had been an hour and she was still eating breakfast! If we didn't hurry we wouldn't be able to do the experiment! My dad can't know about this! He wont even let me touch a lighter! I got on my knees and put my hands together in a persuasive way.

"Please, please Breeze? I really want to do this!" I pleaded with her. She shook her head 'no'.

"Fine," I said standing up," I guess I will just have to burn all of the clothing we bought yesterday," I sighed and was about to look for the secret stash of lighters when she grabbed my arm and yanked me around.

"You wouldn't!" she growled. I bit back a laugh.

"Oh I would," I grinned and her face was a look of utter terror. I turned around again and opened the first drawer I could reach. Out of nowhere something jumped on my back. No not something but someone.

"Breeze! You are too fat! I can't carry you, now get the hell off of me!" I screamed and tried shaking her off. But just like with the donut tray her hands wouldn't seem to budge. I felt kicking at my lower back and knew that she would either make me stop or kill me. " I don't want to die!" I shouted terrified for my own life. She laughed like villains did in cartoons and started pulling at my blue hair.

"Don't you fucking dare touch my clothes or I will beat the living shit out of you!" She hissed and jumped lightly off of me. " So did I hurt you?" She asked eagerly. I rubbed my head from where she pulled my hair and whimpered 'Ow'. She snickered, "Ill take that as a yes. Okay fine lets do this stupid smelly spray crap. I have a headache so hurry up and grab the stuff." She huffed and picked up the last donut on the tray. "I love you," she whispered to it before chomping on the donut roughly. I gave her the have-you-lost-your-mind look before lightly jogging over to where my dad held all of our 'you can't touch these!' items. But that was when I was 13 and I have really matured since then.

"Mist are you sure you can touch those? I mean what if you somehow created a monster that ate you? Wait! On second thought I'm letting you do all the work!" She snickered. I rolled my eyes and scanned the closet for anything that would smell nice together. That was when I heard a loud crash.

"Ow!! Why the hell did the people of the world invent walls!?" I laughed and started searching again. _Bananas? No, Grapes? No, Strawberries? Yes. Okay now one more smell. Oh what's this? What the hell is a smell called poison? Eh, I'll go for something new I guess._

"Breeze I found the two perfect smells, and you can't know what they are until after we are done!" I exclaimed ripping the tags off them and throwing them back in the closet.

"Whatever," she replied. I strolled back into the kitchen to see her reading a book.

"What are you reading?" I asked setting my items on the stove and cleaning off the counters.

"Umm, it is called Fairytales aren't to be Forgotten." She said and closed the book.

"What's it about?" I asked throwing some bad eggs into the garbage can. She shrugged and put the book on the shelf where she must have found it.

"I don't know, I might have if you wouldn't have disturbed me." I laughed and this time it was my turn to shrug, Breeze began helping me clean up the mess we made with the food when I turned and saw a trail of crumbs leading out of the kitchen. I glared a Breeze as she put some dishes into the washer.

"What is that?" I asked sweetly.

"What's what?" she asked keeping her eyes at the dishwasher.

"Oh you know…that!?" I asked pointing at the trail. Her head followed my finger and she blushed a deep crimson.

"Remember when you left the room to go use the bathroom?" She asked. I nodded and so she continued. "Well let's just say I-ehem- took a tour of the downstairs." If my eyes hadn't already been slits they were now. I marched towards the crumbs and followed them out the doors. And as Breeze had said they lead all around the bottom floor. How had I missed them before?! Going back to the 'you aren't old enough to touch these' closet I pulled out a broom and dustpan and began sweeping the mess into the pan. I hate Breeze.

When I was done I went up to my room to find Breeze in there playing with the chemicals I had picked out.

"I'm done Mist! I did it for you, now we can do something fun!" She smiled clapping her hands. My anger fired through the roof. We _both_ were supposed to do that. My next move I had no control over. I pounced and tackled her to the ground.

"Ow what the hell?!" she screamed as I pulled at her hair. I scratched at her and bit her until my teeth started to hurt. I backed off and fumed on my bed.

"What the hell was that for!?" She yelled, pissed.

"We both were supposed to do that," I growled. And angry tears started streaming down my face. I saw guilt take over her previous expression and she was about to say her apology when I cut her off. "Don't bother," she shut her mouth and then plastered on a fake smile.

"So what do you call that move?" she asked laying beside me on the bed. I giggled.

"Toast Tackling," I laughed hard.

"I had to ask," she sighed. "So do you want to smell it then?" I nodded eagerly and she led me to the little night stand. While handing me the bottle she said, "I wanted you to be the first one to smell it," I smiled gratefully and brought the glass container right up to my nose. From the corner of my eye I saw Breeze sit right next to me making sure she could see my reaction. Then I breathed heavily through my nose. _Wow, this isn't half bad,_

"Here, you try it! It smells pretty good," Breeze put her hands out to cup it . I gently set it in her hands. Then it happened in a rush. Breeze moved too fast causing the bottle to fall out of her hands. It fell and broke…right on our legs.

"Ow! Oh my god I'm bleeding! Mist, get a towel!" She screamed, scared.

"Yes genius, I'll just stand up and get you a fricken towel so I can die! No I-Ow! My legs are fricken freezing really bad! Shit!" I winced in pain.

"We cant just sit here! Get to the bath tub!" Breeze started slithering like a snake over to the door, leaving a bloody trail behind. Great _I _was going to have to pick that up. I groaned but did the same. The pain stung from the glass being grinded into my skin. I started crying, for the aching had tripled in size. But heaven came, the bathroom was just around the corner. I had to keep telling myself _You're almost there,_ or else I wouldn't have made it. When I was one more heave away I heard the bathtub being started. And then a,

"Ow! Do I have to be clumsy even when I'm hurt?!" Breeze cried out. I would have giggled if I hadn't been hurt also. Using all my strength I pulled myself into the bathroom. That was the good news. The bad news was the fact that I couldn't get into the tub as Breeze had.

"I can't get in!" I complained.

"Give me your hand and I will try to pull you in!" She said stretching her hand out towards mine. I snatched hers and she tugged and yanked at me until I heard her panting for breath. She had only managed to get half of my body into the tub, and I could hear her gasp in terror. Using some of the strength I had built up while she was trying to pull me in, I grabbed a hold of the metal bar on the opposite side of the bathtub and gripped it tightly. Next thing I know my face is hitting the bottom of the tub. Mist started freaking out and yanked at my hair to get me to sit up right. I smacked her hand away and used my hands to get me sitting straight.

That's when I felt it. Pain, deep pain going through out my entire body. Not a fire type, but the kind when you are getting frost bite inside of you. Mist must have felt it too because I heard her screaming in agony. Whilst shrieking I happened to look down. The water was now a bright red, it foamed around the edges of the gigantic bowl. We both sat in out bloody water waiting for the pain to ease. But it only seemed to get worse…

**Edwards POV**

"Edward! Get your fat ass down here! And bring that skank you call a girlfriend with you!" I heard Alice shout infuriated for some unknown reason. I walked over to my closet to find some clothing for me and my 'skank'. I ended up picking out some simple blue jeans and a black t-shirt. After my clothes were on, hair was brushed and Linda was ready we walked hand in hand downstairs. I sat on the loveseat and noticed only Alice, Esme, and Carlisle stood there.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked, then gasped after reading Carlisle's mind. "They left?! No! Damnet! Where did they go!" I asked truly furious. Carlisle only shrugged.

"Who knows. Actually a better question would be who cares. That means we don't have to deal with their bulshit." Carlisle said looking at the bright side. Alice snorted and agreed.,

"Yeah, oh Boohoo we left Isabella! I got bored of her! Edward got bored of her! We needed a new play toy! And I can't believe she thought you would actually marry her! That was priceless!" There was a round of could dead laughs- except for Esme who only pretended to laugh-. Belinda then stood up.

"What the hell is wrong with you guys?! Half of your family leaves you and you only laugh about it?! Are you all fucking insane?!" She shouted her eyes turning a murderous black. We all sat in shock until Alice barked out,

"Get out of our fucking house, bitch! You fucking play toy! Get out!" Alice pointed to the door and Belinda grinned.

"Gladly, oh and Edward?" She said innocently turning around to look at me. "Fuck you." She then skipped happily out of the house smiling one heck of a smile. I was about to go after her when Carlisle put a restraining hand on my chest.

"You can always find another toy, Edward. Maybe it is time to give….Alice a try?" He suggested wickedly, and I heard Alice purr. _Well I guess I haven't done her yet…? What do I have to lose?_ I motioned her with my pointer finger to come over to me. Alice quickly followed my demand and I gave her a soft peck on the lips. Before I could comprehend what she was doing I felt myself being lifted into her arms and carried up the stairs. _Another toy,_ I though before shutting the door and leaving us in total darkness.

"Oh Alice whatever am I going to do with you?" I asked teasingly and stepped towards her.

"Punish me," she said daringly.

**Rosalie's POV**

Where is the damn nail file? Where the hell are we? Why the hell am I in a car? I don't remember even leaving my room. Note to self: remember to kill the people that have put me in this hell hole.

**Breezes POV**

Blood, blood and more blood. I had finally managed to control my countless screams to come out once maybe every five minutes. Glancing at Mist I noticed that she was either dead or passed out. She was always a weak one in grade school. Then a deep scorching burn made my legs completely numb. Mist felt it too because her eyes popped open and she screamed almost deafening my ears. _Well at least I know she's not dead, _I thought sarcastically before another round of burning ice went around my already frozen body. But this one was worse then all of the others. Not only was it colder, it seemed to concentrate around my lower half. I shrieked and cried out as it made its harmful journey through my already broken up body. Closing my eyes I heard Mist pound at the wall probably creating gashes in it. _Ha she'd have to clean that up,_

More agony.

Then it stopped,

It seemed as if I had all disintegrated into tiny pieces. I dared to open my eyes, but just before I did Mist shouted something that should not come out of a lady's mouth.

"Where the fuck is my fucking legs!!" She screamed. Opening my eyes I saw something that I will see whenever sleep at night.

Legs. Gone. Blood. What. The. Fuck. Is. That.

**A/N: Okie dokie so yeah kind of cliffy, but I will post the second chapter as soon as I get five more reviews. No reviews=No updates All outfits on profile. Review,,,**


	4. Chapter 4:To Stumble Across Yourself

**To Stumble Across Yourself**

**AN: Okie dokie, I have been getting some complaints on how they think everyone is out of character. That is how it should be. Bella –Breeze- was tired of being left alone and so she took matter in her own hands. The Cullens had gone insane. So that explains them :DD Review. I want at least 4 more reviews before I continue. :D OOC**

**Breeze's POV**

It has been a few hours and we were now out of the tub.

But we were merely sitting in our own puddles of blood on the ground. It felt as if days had passed but in reality, hours had seeped beneath our fingers. I had a large fin. Blue, scaly, but soft as silk. I felt like my legs had turned into jelly. The kind you would spread on toast in the early of the morning. Mist had fallen asleep, whimpering a few times in the process. I knew that her father would be home very soon, and risking him seeing us here would be even worse than the time I had to leave with Ed- Ed- _him,_ to Phoenix. I tried moving my arms, but only to find they also had become weak, and jelly like.

"Mist," my voice sounded horse and raspy, as if I hadn't drunken any water for a week or two. I cleared my throat and attempted to speak again, "Mist, get up. Father will be here soon." Her eyes fluttered open and then shut again. "Mist please get up, we have to _move!_" As if having a terrible nightmare Mist shot up. Coming into present times, Mist looked at her floppy tail and screamed. If I hadn't been so tired I probably would have giggled but instead said, "Come on there is a towel next to you." Ignoring what I had said Mist started poking her whale of a tail and whimpered whenever she touched it. "Mist!" She looked up startled. "Get your fricken towel and dry off!" She hurriedly moved her arms around until she found the towel. She held it out in front of her, and then looked at me for her next directions. I rolled my eyes then sighed "Now wrap the towel around your body until you are completely dry." She nodded understandably and then did as I said. I took note and watched as the closer she came to dry, the more her fin looked like legs. She was almost completely dry, and now her legs just needed to turn from blue to a pale and chalky color. Then they finally just did that. She took in a large breath and peeked at her legs.

"Oh, that's a relief! I thought I really was losing my mind!" She laughed nervously and then glanced at me for reassurance. "Your legs!" She shrieked pointing at my bottom half. "But they aren't legs! They are like these monster things that gobble everyone up in a scary movie!"

"Mist, I know! But I don't know what they are! They don't look dangerous, do they?" I asked flopping my tail around. As I did so a bit of water splashed onto her legs, and the fin started to reappear.

"What have you done to me?!" She asked pointing an accusing finger towards me. Her large fin was now back, and bold as ever. My perfect poker face started slipping, and I was almost to the point of sobbing. What was happening to me? To _us?_ I started hyperventilating.

"I didn't do _anything!_," I cried out putting my arms around myself, as tears streamed down my face. Then thousands of thoughts flooded through my head, and I was once again reminded of Alice. Oh how I missed my loving sister. And then there was Emmett. I really wished he had come back to me. But then there was Edward. I wish I kick his sorry ass, for what he has done to me. Make him see all the pain he has inflicted on me. Oh and Belinda better hope I never run into her or she is going to get an earful.

Charlie. Oh Charlie, my loving father. I left him, for what? To be turned into a different kind of monster? I am so stupid. What if the Cullens had come back? What if I hadn't left Charlie? What if, what if, what if? All these thoughts raced in and out of my head, over and over again. I felt like my grip on life was becoming weaker. I wasn't going to make it through. I should give up. And that is what I did. I let go of the stake of life. Then was thrown into a black ocean, full of self loathing, and hate towards others.

**Emmett's POV **

"Jasper shut your fricken mouth!" I screamed at the top of my lunges, causing cars to swerve or come to a complete stop. My mood suddenly changed into one of humor, until I saw one car stop, causing another to crash into its back end. "Oops," I muttered. In case you are wondering why I was yelling at Jasper it is because he was crying, and being a baby. Feeling sorry for himself, sorry that he broke up with Alice. I mean at first you are feeling bad for him, but 3 hours of nothing but crying? Right now I wanted to smack him upside the head. Smack is a silly word, I mean it sounds like snack except-

"Emmett, just pull over in Los Angeles. I need to get out of these clothes…and hunt." _Stupid Jasper, interrupting Emmett time,_

"Fine, whatever." I said waving him off and going back to Emmett time. "Wait," I screamed, screeching the car to a stop. "I smell something, Jasper!" I pulled over to the side of the road, and stepped out of the vehicle. "I can't place it, but it is just so…..familiar." Sniffing around I could hear Jasper telling Rosalie in the backseat that he would just be a minute, but I didn't hear her reply. Only an "Ow!"

"What do you think it is?" Jasper sniffled, suddenly appearing by my side.

"Freesia and it smells like strawberries. God, it is on the tip of my tongue! But who is it!?" I asked mostly myself. Jasper patted my back in a calming manner and whispered,

"C'mon, let's get back in the car. I'm sure it's nothing!" I nodded, but mostly for his sake. I couldn't help but think that I was missing something…

**Mist's POV**

"Breeze, wake up!" I said shaking her shoulder. It had been a while and all the water –blood if I may add- was gone. Thanks to me. My father was home and almost had a heart attack when he saw me walk down the stairs. He said I was an intruder! I mean I know he is old, but you'd think he would remember what his own daughter looks like. I hadn't looked in the mirror yet, afraid that I was going to scare myself more than my father. Shaking out of those thoughts, I shook Breeze's shoulder again. "Breeze! Get! Up! Breeze! Get! Up!" I chanted over again. Getting louder every time I repeated the words. Eventually I was to the point of screaming, and I didn't think my voice could carry that far. So I did what any normal person would do. I pounced on her. And in three, two, one…

"MIST!!" I only know her too well, "You son of a- Oh my gosh! My legs are back!" That wasn't expected. "Leggies," She sighed happily, whilst hugging her small bottom half. "Your dad, where is he?" She asked suddenly springing to her feet.

"He saw me, told me to leave, then ran out the door like the pansy he is." I stated like it was nothing at all. I don't think she listened cause she merely nodded her head, and sighed.

"How did you get rid," she stopped short for a moment and rubbed her head, "How did you get rid of the tail?" I shrugged,

"Well, I guess I don't know… all I did was dry myself off. We are freaks," I whispered. Her eyes popped open.

"What?" She swallowed.

"We are freaks…?" My voice clearly suggested that I was confused. But she waved it off.

"No, before that,"

"I dried my legs off?" I questioned again. She gasped and grabbed me by the arm. Pulling me down the stairs she was mumbling nonsense about 'how could I have missed this before? It is so obvious.' We finally made it down the twisting and twirling staircase, and she quickly opened the doors to the kitchen. She threw me down to the ground, and I whimpered softly. After a few seconds of feeling sorry for myself, I looked up and saw Breeze had a book open on the counter and she was madly flipping through the pages. After only minutes of flipping she stopped at a certain page and the said coldly,

"Mist, you do know what we are, right?" I shook my head 'no', and she motioned for me to come look. I did as I was told and stood by her side. That was when I saw it.

"Mermaids, "I whispered softly tracing my fingers over the paintings and then began to read what it said, aloud.

"There are two different kinds of mermaids. Auroras, and Sunsets, Auroras are very rare and more powerful than any other mythical creature. Their tails come out when contacted by water. Their eyes change colors, depending on their mood and they are insanely pale. They have been compared to vampires, but are much faster and stronger. Eyesight, smelling and hearing is also very good. Better than anything, ever. That is because of what they feed off of. Auroras eat mainly fruit. Yes, they are able to make good with other foods but fruit makes them strongest for their bodies' best react with the juices. Mermaids such as these change people into one of them quite simply. By a kiss, one little kiss could change another's world into one of an illogical kind. Auroras are also very powerful because they are known to have gifts. They can have as many as many powers as the hairs on your head. It all depends on human experiences. Auroras also stop ageing at the age of nineteen. A sign that one of your fellow friends is a mermaid is maybe that she or he wears clothing that always shows their bellies. Why? Because the more energy they get the more they glow at night. You can also tell if they don't go out at night. If they do their-" I stopped reading because Breeze had held her hand to my mouth.

"We are mermaids," she said letting my lips lose. I nodded, only half aware that I did.

"We're Aurora mermaids," I pointed out. I knew this because I was suddenly remembering when Breeze had splashed some water back onto my legs and they turned back into I big floppy tail. I almost fainted right then and there, because one: I was now some sort of fake creature, and two: Breeze stepped on my foot, really hard.

"Mist," I heard Breeze gulp, "I need to tell you something, about Edward. Remember when I told you he left me?" She asked. I nodded so she continued on, "Let me tell you why," and that's when I found out that my whole world, had gone from sane, to unbelievably upside down.

**Belinda's POV**

Will I ever actually be truly loved? No, that answer is easy enough. Someone will always use me because of my "perfect looks". This is the time of my existence when I wish I could easily kill myself. But even I don't have the strength to do that. A girl can dream... I sighed. I was currently following Emmett's tracks in my own car. Well actually it is Edwards Volvo, but I'm sure he won't mind,

**Edwards POV**

"Where is my car?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I can't believe someone thought I wouldn't mind my car being stolen! I think I'm going to faint,

**Back To Belinda's POV**

Anyhow, I'm following Emmett, and tracking him down really isn't that hard. He smells like cheese and corndogs. We think it is because in his past life he was known to pig out. .TIME. His smell is getting stronger and I know two things. One, I'm about to gain up on him and two, I'm about to barf. Then suddenly I smelt something. Something very familiar. It had to be Bella. I had smelt her all over their clothing and old house. And now I will finally meet her, and maybe come to good terms with her.

**Breezes POV**

"Why didn't you tell me this before?!?" Mist screamed at me, clutching my arm in the process. I had just told her that my ex-fiancé was a vampire and she was smiling, and jumping up and down. I had never understood Mist, not 5 years ago, and certainly not today.

"But wait," I hushed her, "You can't tell anyone! We could get into some big trouble," She rolled her eyes and rubbed my back soothingly.

"Of course, why would I tell anyone about this? Who would believe me?" She giggled, and so did I. "I want to go shopping," she sang suddenly. And for some odd reason I did too.

"Let me brush my hair, and put on some makeup. " I told her, and then skipped quickly up the stairs I was surprised at how fast I was going. Once I sped into the bathroom, I kicked the door shut, but it fell off its hinges. _Oops,_ I thought not even bothering to consider that it was my strength that had thrown it to the ground, and not that it was old. I slowly turned around, and looked into the morror. Oh my gpd!" I screamed. Where was _me? _ Experimentally, I put my hand up to see if the other would follow, and surly it did. I gave a small gasp and then touched my face. Looking for some flaw, a way to pull of this mask and find my flawed face, and body. But after searching several minutes, I finally realized that either I was seeing things or this was part of the whole mermaid thing. Which, by the way, I still couldn't get my head around.

"Hurry up, Breeze!" I heard Mist call from downstairs. Instead of brushing through my hair, and putting makeup on my flawless face I just gave one last glance at the mirror and lightly skipped over the door. Why didn't I brush through my hair, or put on some eyeliner, or makeup of any sort? I didn't need to. My eyes were flashing from a bright purple, to neon pink. And then I remembered something;

"_Their eyes change colors, depending on their moods…"_

She had said. So I felt confused, was that bright purple? Or neon pink I would find that out later. I also had _very _pale skin. I was like white hair on a 90 year old woman. Except, maybe without the grays…

My eyelashes were thick and big. Not big like where they take up your whole face, but like big where they could easily get you anything you wanted. I was also skinny, so skinny. Not enough where you could see my bones but…thin?

"BREEZE!" I heard Mist stomping up the steps, _Uh-oh, _"WE ARE LEAVING NOW!!" She had finally arrived in front of me and was pointing an accusing finger at my nose. I then got a _very _ good look at her. Gasping at her I quietly told her to go look in the mirror. She looked at me confused, and then her eyes went from purple to green, just like mine.

"Another pimple?" she asked herself, and trudged into the bathroom. She lifted a hand as of to grab the door handle but found nothing to twist. She turned towards me sighing. "Where is the door?" she asked breathing in and out through her nose. I pointed towards her feet, and she rolled her eyes then looked down. With another roll of the eyes, she walked fully into her bathroom.

**SCREAM!**

Before I could go in to check and see if she was all right she came out of the bathroom with a huge smile on her lips. _Please don't tell me that-_

"We are finally both beautiful! I thought I was imagining things!" she squealed jumping up and down like the half wit she is. _I said dint tell me! _I though angrily gritting my teeth, I whispered in a hushed voice,

"Let's go Mist, we need to hurry. It is past seven o'clock." Still clapping she headed down the stairs first with me right on her tail.

**Emmett's POV**

We had just gotten back from hunting, and I really wanted to get out of these clothes. They were all dirty, and in our quick decision to leave none of us thought about packing any clothes. So here we were heading down a long highway, and speeding towards the largest town in town. There was that smell again, so familiar, but yet so unfamiliar. I'll have to just ignore it, or else it will get to me.

We were pulling into a parking spot and telling Rosalie to stay in the car. For some odd reason she smacked Jasper and then got right back to doing her nails. I giggled at that until she hit me too, I then began to pout. _Blondes,_

**Thankyou, :DD Sorry to cut it short, I will get back to you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5:When Evil Consumes You

When Evil Consumes You

**A/N: I'm so sorry that I haven't updated lately! I've just had exams up the ass, and no spare time. But, thankfully, they are all almost over. Anyhow, I really want to thank all of you for reviewing! I'm trying to find another beta, but in the meantime, you'll have to deal with the chaotic people from my family editing my work. All characters' hair, clothes, face, etc are on my profile.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight characters, blah, blah, blah; you get the point. **

**I want at least ten more reviews before I update again. **

**Reviews=Awesomeness**

**Breeze's POV**

**from coast to coast  
and sea to shining sea  
she doesn't wait for me  
but I see that promise in her eyes  
I can't resist it when I rise  
I'll let her take me where she will  
she rumbles on and shoots to kill  
she shoots to kill**

"Breeze, we have to get these shoes! No, not those shoes, these!" Mist exclaimed, hunting down each and every aisle, pointing down the most ridiculous footwear I have ever seen.

"Mist," I sighed heavily, "I'm sick of shopping already. And we haven't even been in the store for five minutes!" She rolled her eyes, and continued to direct me threw the long rows of clothing. It was then that I smelt something sickening to my stomach, a horrible awareness dawned on me, and I started wheezing. I knew that smell, that sick corndog stench. It was everywhere, and fresh. Emmett was here. "Mist, Emmett is here," I hissed, keeping my voice low in case _he_ could hear me.

"Who?" Mist looked at me strangely.

"Remember, from my story earlier?"

Confusion was quickly replaced by understanding, and she rubbed my arm soothingly.

"We can leave, if you want to." I nodded hurriedly, and practically towed Mist out of that area and into the lobby way. We ran very fast, probably blinding a few of the costumers, until I saw them.

"Oh damn,"

Jasper and Emmett both stood in one of the small stores, looking right back at me.

"Bella?" My eyes widened and I ran in a swift motion. I heard the soft footsteps of two others behind me, Mist and me in the lead.

"What now genius? Running isn't working!" Mist screeched sounding not like a mermaid, but like a monster angry at his soup. I shrugged trying not to let her know how panicked I was feeling. "You know what? Just follow me," I gave her a puzzled before she took off ten times faster than I thought possible. I followed her out the double doors to the back entrance, and watched as she jumped over a metal fence farther up. I was about to follow suit when I was abruptly tackled to the ground.

"Mist!" I cried out but I knew that she was too far to hear me. Feeling utterly useless as I was pinned to the chalky pavement, I gave out small sobs.

"Bella, what are you?" I cried harder at the beautiful symphony. "Bella, answer me!"

"Yeah Bella, answer him." I did not recognize that last voice, and unless Jazz had changed into a female, it wasn't anyone I knew. I opened one eye and saw a beautiful girl. It appeared as if she was glowing with radiance, literally. The woman had blonde and brown hair, with a darker skin tone. Like one and Indian would have. She must have noticed my puzzled expression because she smiled, dazzling Emmett, and lifted me out of his crutches.

Before I could ask her a single question we were being materialized in some unknown room. Gasping, I noticed that the walls were pearly white, and the floor seemed to be made of an astonishing marble. I felt my legs grow weak.

"Amazing isn't it? Made by Vincent van Gogh years ago, Twilight used to know him…" The strange women muttered trailing off at the end. She glanced at me.

"I-this-um-well…this is different." I said, and she chuckled. Her voice was as beautiful as mine. Could she possibly be a…? "Are you a mermaid?" I asked before I could control myself, "Err, I mean that was a stupid question." I laughed nervously. "You know, maybe I should leave…"

"Calm down, this is probably very confusing for you but… you're not alone in this. There are others like you, not as strong and not as powerful, but others." I whimpered. She knew so _much._

"Where's Mist?" I asked scared. This girl sent waves of fear trembling through me. I watched as her expression became very wise, and almost depressed.

"You need to forget about her!" The young woman shouted putting her face in her hands. My breathing hitched as I slowly ascended to my feet. My throat was clogged but I had to know why. Why I had to forget about Mist. I cleared my throat.

"Why? Did-is she….is she dead?" I questioned quietly. She peaked through her fingers at me, and shook her head.

"I wish," I gasped appalled. She was my sister, how dare she judge someone by the cover! My next move was not only unexpected, but very harsh. I slapped the person across the face, hard.

**Mist's POV**

**Turn the screws of torment  
Drop the blade of fear  
Hear the screams of anguish  
There's no mercy here  
The smell of death surrounds you  
Your souls will burn in hell  
Can we stop this nightmare  
When Satan rings the bell**

I jogged fast, outrunning Breeze in a heartbeat. I heard her being tackled, and crying out my name, but I didn't care. Something was calling me, something terrible was mine. It was being taken from me, and I wanted it back. I sprinted, and I kept on going. I noticed how I was barely touching the ground. It felt like flying, and it felt amazing. _I _felt free, I felt better, and I felt….wicked.

The object I was running towards gave off a stronger signal, and I knew I was advancing closer to it. There I was, an 'innocent' girl protecting something that had Satan's face written all over it. The emotions racing through me had me thinking of the possibilities of what could produce such energy. The energy itself was overpowering, and I felt almost addicted to it. I _had _to have that power, and I _had _to have it soon.

Finally, after several minutes of ecstasy, I arrived in a valley. I could tell it was hot and dry, but I couldn't actually _feel _it. At the other end of the canyon I detected a small shed. And from the looks of it, the source of the power was in there. I held no command of myself as I dashed across the desert, feeling not even the tiniest bit tired. _I could get used to this,_

Sand kicked up from my feet behind me and I laughed carelessly, oh it felt so good to be away from everything. And it felt so good to be so close to _my _power. I stopped short outside the moldy door, listening for anyone approaching. I was safe. Kicking open the door someone suddenly appeared behind me. Not only did I not shriek but I didn't even jump. It was if I could feel that person approaching.

"What do you want?" I hissed, and turned around to be met by a cloaked figure. The person didn't answer so I snarled out my next words. "I asked you a question!" It made me even angrier when the unknown individual chuckled. My hands formed fists and I bared my teeth.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, that's not how you greet your guests." From the sound of the person's voice I could tell it was a male. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well suddenly appearing isn't the best way to make yourself known either." I informed him annoyed, and spun around. I glided quietly into the poor excuse of a shed and shut the door behind me. That's when I saw it.

It was an ax; bright, glowing, big, and evil. I was shocked. I didn't know what had come over me, but I was just about to touch it, and keep it for myself.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you," Sounded the male's voice as I heard his light footsteps come nearer to me.

"And why not?" I scoffed. It wasn't his decision, it was mine. I heard him laugh quietly.

"Because that is _mine,_" My eyes shaped slits as I turned on him. I had two choices: One, kill him slowly and watch as the life poured out of him, or two, screw with him and if he advances I kill him also.

I chose the second option.

"Oh really?" I asked daringly, "I don't see your name on it…" I felt his hand trace up my back ever so lightly and I shuddered.

"Oh but it will have your blood on it. Is that enough proof for you?" He asked in a sticky sweet tone. I took in a quick breath, and made my last stride towards the ax and grabbed hold of dangerous item. It was as if it belonged in my arms, I felt so strong. Before I could fully appreciate its beauty the man was already pulling on the other side. I felt as if I was in a game of tug-a-war, and I was on the winning side. Little did the boy know I had strength even more powerful than a vampire. And from what I hear, vamps are strong. I easily swung the weapon out of his butter like hands and brought it up ready to strike him. I expected him to be begging me for forgiveness, to fall to his feet and plead with me. But he only stood there, looking proud.

"Go ahead, kill me." I growled at his nobleness. Couldn't he have saved the drama act until later? "Kill me slowly," The man showed me his neck and inched towards the ax, apparently not.

"I want to see who I'm killing first," I heard him gulp and watched as he backed away from me. But before he could even make a run for the door I had him by the neck. "C'mon, you're only making this harder for yourself." He choked as I tightened my hold on him. I laughed at his pain as I lowered his hood. Making the moment memorable I did it sluggishly. I also wanted to add a dramatic affect like he done.

"Now let's see who's behind the mask, shall we?" And then I ripped the hood right off of his robe.

**Breeze's POV**

_I slapped the person across the face, hard. _

I was horrified with myself. This girl was here to help me and I knocked her unconscious.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid!_ I thought as I continuously slammed my head against the wall.

"Would you knock it off?" The person had finally woken up after the nine hundredth time of creating holes in the wall. I sighed with relief, until I remembered what she had said earlier. Standing in front of her I asked,

"Why on earth would you wish her dead?" I growled, half surprised by the venom in my voice. The girl was also shocked,

"I shouldn't tell you," She shouldn't tell me?! I was about ready to go hunt for Mist myself. I grabbed a hold of the person's shoulders and shook her violently.

"I need an answer!"

**Mist's POV**

"_Now let's see who's behind the mask, shall we?" And then I ripped the hood right off of his robe. _

I gasped and dropped the _demon_ right back down.

"It's so good to see you," I told him sarcastically. He pounced at me, but I neatly dodged his advance. "I know about demons. You can change form, into anything in the world, isn't that right?" He nodded slowly and carefully.

"What is it to you?" I laughed without humor.

"It means good news for me, _and Bella._"

"You mean that human girl? The one who had that fling with the vampire? Yes, the whole underworld knows about that." He informed me, and I smiled at the information.

"Now tell me…do you know how to change form into _Edward Cullen?"_

He nodded his head up and down. I beamed at him.

_This all is going to work out perfectly…_

**Breeze's**__**POV**

"_I need an answer!"_

"What is going to happen?!" I cried out collapsing to the floor.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked quietly.

"Yes,"

"Mist is getting an ax."

"An ax?" Mist was afraid to even hold a _fork _without wearing winter gloves.

"This ax has power…not meant for her." Power?

"What?" I gasped.

"Mist is going to turn evil,"

"You're lying!" _But why would she? I've never met her before…_

"And she's going to kill us all,"

* * *

**A/N: Kind of cliffy, there. –Winks- I'm sorry about the long hold, and ALL OUTFITS ARE ON MY PAGE! **

**-Emma [;**


	6. Author Note

Author Note,

**A/N: I have been getting a lot of reviews about my story that…aren't the best. When I first began writing this, I was debating on whether or not to even continue it, because of the fact that I'm sure everyone gets sick of more fan made Twilight stories. One of the complaint/review notes was as follows:**

No offence but don't you think that it was a little sudden how Bella just agreed to pretend that she died and I love how you have come up with a really good story line but I think you go a little bit weird. And I'm pretty sure there are others who agree with me. Sorry.

**Okay, firstly, I put the wrong first chapter up. The one I did put up was like just out of a dreamy state of mind. I'm very aware that it SUCKS, but the computer that held the other particular chapter is broken. In the other chapter it took her a while to finally come to terms with Paigee. (By the way, 'Paigee' is not pronounced Paigey, but Paige. One of my old friends name was spelt the way.) Anyhow, I'm not so sure on how I've made this story become 'weird'. I decided to twist the plot a bit and add some new characters. If you don't like it then you have the choice of reading my 'weird' story. As for the others who agree with that person, you can feel free to click the little 'x' box in the corner up top and never come across my stories again. **

It's a good story but everyone is out of character, except Esme jasper Emmett and rose.

**Again with the 'out of character' stuff, I have been getting lots of messages of that sort. Of course they are out of character; they left a human, who happens to be a mermaid. And she may just have some powers…? –Spoiler! - Bella is in that rebel phase, except in the last chapter I have just typed. **

**I have been ignoring all of these complaints for a long time, but the last one just threw me off a bit. You know the saying; if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say nothing at all.**

**I would like to thank the following reviewers;**

kuryn426

Twilight Crazy Fan

ScarletEkoWinchester-PyroBitch

Especially Scarlet because she has been a big inspiration to me.

LoveAngel91

BellaCullen93

Mwhahahaha18

writerchick1o

rhi17

nbf4eva

Your author, Emma.


	7. Chapter 7: Dark Kisses

Dark Kisses

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I'm very happy to actually have great readers like you. No, I wasn't planning on having Mist being evil but hey! I dream of my stories at night, and that's what I type down onto the computer. Anyhow, I would be very thankful of you, if you were to review even faster so I can put all of my chapters up faster. Congrats on earning this one, though. And I present to you: ****Dark Kisses. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, obviously. Look at my profile picture, do I look like SM? I thought not,**

**Also, this chapter is only going to be in Bella/Breeze's POV.**

**Breezes POV**

**Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
than to harm the one I love**

What have you done now?

I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now  
I know, should stop believing  
I know, there's no retrieving  
It's over now, what have you done?

What have you done now?

I sat there in the darkness with tears in my eyes, nothing made sense here, at least not anymore. I couldn't come out of my hiding place; I couldn't leave the comfort of my mind. I was stuck, and there was no coming back. I smiled insanely and then began bumping my head on the wall in my mentality.

Suddenly, as if called upon, a beam of light shown through imaginary windows. In the middle of that glow was my mom. I whimpered.

"No, honey, you can't keep the kitty," Renée said sternly. But what baffled me was the fact that she was talking to nothingness. Or so I thought. Another shaft of light materialized out of thin air. And in the center of that even smaller ray was me. I was six and holding the first cat I had ever owned; Mr. Pickles. Shown

"But mommy, I already trained her! Look," The two little gleams danced across the shadows and ended in another corner where a small bathroom was lit. I couldn't help but gawk as little me picked the cat up by its arms and threw him into the toilet.

"Isabella!" My mother scolded whilst frantically trying to retrieve the kitten. I laughed hysterically when 'I' smacked her arm. But my little chuckle wasn't one of glee. It was more of an anxious chuckle.

"No, mom, watch! Mr. Pickles, do your stuff!" Little me instructed and crossed both of her arms.

"Bella, stop this nonsense!" Renée hurriedly picked the tabby kitty up and set her in one of my mother's finest towels. "Aw, poor kitty," My mother soothed and began to play with its ears.

"No, mom, I was training it! Put it back! That's it! I'm going to go grab a knife and stab your pillows!" Little me stalked out of the room, and so did Mother. Then I was stuck in an empty room, again.

_Bella…_

A voice came. But it was so soft; I thought I was only imagining.

_Bella…_

That time it was louder.

"What?" I asked Looking around, but there was nothing but emptiness.

_Bella we need your help,_

I snorted inside. Oh, so _they _needed help. I was stuck in a box! Probably being shipped to Africa, and _they needed help?_ I jutted my lip out stubbornly, and shook my head side to side. At least I think was doing so.

_I can't get a hold of her, Echo. She's our one last chance at saving this planet. _

'What is she talking about?' I thought questionably. And then images started swarming around me that I fought so hard to suppress. Mist was evil, and she was going to kill us all. How could I forget _that?_

_Oh please, she couldn't save us all even if she was conscious. This thing has become one of us, what, two days ago? Heaven, we can't get a hold of her because she is being stupid. She obviously can't handle the position she is in. I say, I take over, and steal the life out of her!_

Was she talking about me? I was angry. How could she say stuff so impure in front of me? As if I wasn't there!

_Echo, I don't ever want to hear you talk like that! She IS our only chance, and she IS going to help! I just need to get through to her!_

I liked this 'Heaven' person. She was nice, and stood up for me, but the other one…

_I don't need this, you know! I came because I did! Not because I had to!_

I was already sick of their bickering and it had only been five minutes! I tried making my way back to my mouth. To try and find some way to communicate with them, but it was one big maze. A maze that was completely invisible. I cried out softly, to see if they could hear me at all. But their quarreling only aroused.

My head was throbbing and I couldn't see. Things rushed past me. My voice was hoarse and I felt myself being lifted up off the ground…into a bright light. Croakily I started saying all the names of the people I loved; Even Edwards's family.

Now, instead of dimness, I was blinded by light. I couldn't help but begin to cry, and wish I had never met a singly fairytale in my life. I had yearned to take it all back. Dying at my young age couldn't happen. I had to at least help my _sister._

_Oh Paigee,_

Because of me I had gotten her into this mess. Because of me I had to _stop _her. And what did that mean? Did I have to kill her? Did I have to take the evil out of her? I wasn't strong enough to do either of those things. I was only _Bella, _and I tried covering it up with a new person. _Breeze _was strong, beautiful, and didn't take no for an answer. I was weak, and because of me my best friend, my sister, had to be "stopped".

I was suddenly aware of how close I was to the top of the beam of light. No! No, no, no! I tried kicking around, but felt as if I was paralyzed from the neck down. I sobbed harshly and hung my head down. _Wait, no, I can't give up! _There was only one thing to do, one thing that might work.

I screamed.

I screamed even though my voice was about dead. I screamed even though a part of me believed it was hopeless. I screamed even though I knew that I was about to enter a better place. I screamed even though it hurt my ears and my toes instinctively tried to curl. I screamed because I loved the people down there. Bella or Breeze, I was going to save Paigee.

When I finally was out of everything I had left, I heard the most beautiful saying ever.

_Heaven! Heaven! She's come back. We've found her! She's there!_

If I could have, I would've danced around the empty space. Instead I could only feel pleasant relief, as I was welcomed back into the world that has harmed me so many times. My senses slowly came back to me, and I was first aware that I could hear.

"I'm just so happy! I…" Sniffling was heard.

Bit by bit all of my sanity came back to me, and I could open my eyes. Then there was someone beautifully stunning staring at me worriedly. I gasped.

"Oh good, she's okay." Release was clear in her voice and she backed away. "I'm Echo, Heaven's friend." Echo smiled and held a hand out to me.

Unsteadily my hand clasped hers and a spark immediately bolted through me. I stopped breathing and glanced up at her. Her face seemed composed, so I figured it was nothing, and let my breath go.

"Yeah, I'm so glad I could formally introduce myself." Came a voice that was openly familiar. "As Echo said before, I'm Heaven." I knew her. Maybe not her name, but she was the one who had told me of Paigee's…unfortunate disaster. Heaven seemed mildly annoyed as she knocked Echo out of her way, and seized my hand.

"N-nice to m-meet both of y-you," I stuttered and felt as if I should have been blushing.

"Yes, yes, I know. It is almost always a pleasure to meet us. Unless you so happen to be a vampire." My thoughts suddenly spun towards Edward.

"Heaven, shouldn't we begin training. We only have a ye-"

"Echo, hold your tongue!" Jokingly I imagined Echo actually obeying Heaven and holding her tongue. It made me giggle and both heads turned towards me. Echo cracked a smile probably figuring out on what I had been thinking. But Heaven glowered. "Echo's right, we don't have time for this! We should first get you clothes to work in. Echo; go get me a tank top and some old sweatpants. Tonight we begin our preparing,"

"I'm so not going to touch that!" I laughed, looking at an old thing of cheese at the end of their yard. Echo had just dared me to jab it, and bet me five dollars.

"Okay then, I'd like ten bucks please…" She said smugly holding out her hand.

"Ten bucks? I thought the deal was five!" I barked back.

"Yeah? Well you forgot tax!" She giggled running freely through the yard. I followed catching up quickly. Poking her head I shouted,

"Tag, you're it!" Echo chuckled and chased me around the yard a few times. I was winning until she had me cornered.

"I've got you now," she chortled darkly. Before I got a scream for help out, she had smacked my arm and was already a mile away.

"No tag backs!" I shouted at her and sat sourly on the ground. "Cheater," I murmured.

"It's not nice to call people names you know." Echo told me sarcastically and poked me. I smiled largely and poked her back.

"It depends on who you are calling the name." I shot back and looked up at the sunset. Sighing, I positioned myself on the soft ground. Looking over I took note of Echo doing the same.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" I laughed.

"What, are we in romance 101 now?" She chuckled too.

"Who said we weren't?" She asked looking at me with soft eyes.

"I'm not into that kind of stuff." I would never kiss a girl…right? At that time I wasn't so sure.

"Sorry to interrupt this heart to heart we're having but it is time." A sickly recognizable voice stated. I groaned. "Oh don't give me that. I wasn't the one who happened to give everything up for a vampire."

"Actually-" Echo started but wasn't able to finish.

"Better shut your mouth, Echo. Or else I'll make it disappear." Heaven growled.

"I thought Heaven was supposed to be a place of…peace." I said unthinkingly.

"And I thought you were supposed to be pretty, so let's hurry up!" Heaven stressed. I, myself, was taken aback.

"Don't worry," Echo whispered in my ear, "She says that to everyone who gets on her nerves. You are definitely not ugly." I smiled.

"Today we are going to be starting off with something easy. We will be learning to find your inner self. Once that is accomplished, it will be easier to use your powers." I felt as if I was in a lecture in high school. I raised my hand.

Echo laughed loudly.

"You don't need to raise your hand…" Heaven barked and rolled her eyes.

"Am I like superwoman?" Heaven looked at me incredulously. "I mean," I backed myself up, "you said 'powers'. I don't know. I'm just kind of confused."

"Who isn't…?" Echo muttered quietly.

Ignoring the remark Echo had left, Heaven said, "It is hard to understand." She even sounded sincere. "But…when I say 'powers' I mean the stuff that is in everything in this entire world. It's the thing that needs to be awakened in you." I looked down at my lap.

"Now, back to the subject," Heaven cleared her throat and began giving out instructions.

"I want you to stand up and look to the sun. Close your eyes and inhale deeply."

Doing as was told, I found my muscles relaxing for once in a while. It just felt…nice.

"Now, put your arms above your head, reach as high as you can. Stretch as far as you can. And only think of happy times, or you will be put in a _very _painful state. I'm going to make a prayer to Twilight. The prayer will help attain our goal. Remember, only happy thoughts." I thought I hear quiet murmuring in the background.

Accidently, I thought of the day Edward left me. Oops…

It felt as if a hole was burning in my chest and I cried out in pain.

"Heaven, help," Echo called out and fluttered her hands above me unsure on what to do.

"Damn it Bella! I told you, only good thoughts! The pain will go away, now that I've stopped praying."

And she was right. The pain receded as fast as it had come. I breathed in and out heavily, standing straight again. "Let's try this again," I sighed.

"Are you sure?" Echo worried, and it made me feel a tad warm inside. Someone actually cared.

"Yes, I need to get this done as soon as I can." I told her firmly and did the whole 'open up' position again.

"Where do I sleep?" I asked groggily. Heaven led me upstairs and into an open door. Inside I heard singing from a certain someone…

"F is for friends who do stuff together, U is for U and me. N is for anywhere and anytime at all…"

I almost laughed.

"Because we will have to relocate soon anyways, you will have to share a bed with Echo. If that's all right with you…" I nodded, maybe a little too eagerly. "Alright there tiger, she looked at me with scrutinizing eyes and made her goodnight. "Have fun…" I rolled my eyes and flopped on the comfy bed.

"Whatcha gunna do with all that junk? All that junk inside that trunk?" Echo danced out of the bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel. When she finally turned around she screamed.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She asked with accusing eyes, and quickly held onto her towel.

"Well excuse me, but Heaven told me I was to sleep in this very room." I told her, self-satisfied.

"Oh did she?" I watched as Echo walked over to the door and started shouting profanities down the stairs.

"You should have at least told me!" She said lastly.

"Yeah, yeah, shut up and go to bed." Heaven retorted.

"I will!" Echo yelled

"Have fun!" Heaven laughed, and I heard footsteps thump around.

"Ugh!" Echo slammed the door shut, and turned to face me.

"So…SpongeBob, huh?" I giggled.

We were currently laying down backs toward each other on the bed. And instead of sleeping, it was if I had won a free game of Twenty Questions.

"What's your favorite color?" Echo asked.

"It changes from day to day." My heart stung a bit, remembering the day Edward had asked me all of these things.

"What's your natural hair color?"

"Brown, but it turned black after the…well, you know." I informed her.

"Then black is your natural hair color. Weird, most of the time it is blonde," Echo pondered.

"No way! I was _born _with brown hair." I argued.

"Obviously you weren't, because a mermaids hair only changes when it goes back to it's original color."

"Then why did you ask?" I snapped.

"Because I wanted to see what it was before you became one of us."

"There is no way that this is my natural hair color." I laugh disbelievingly.

"Oh, but it is! And it looks so perky on you." We both laughed.

After a few moments of comfortable silence Echo said, "You still owe me fifteen bucks."

I turned to face her, a little annoyed.

"There is no way tax has gone up that far!" I disagreed.

"No, but there is a waiting fee," I snorted and she chuckled. By this time we were both sitting up, side by side.

"Is Heaven a heavy sleeper?" I asked, a small smile playing at my lips.

"Why?" Echo looked at me, and then my evil little smile. She gulped. "Oh no,"

I hit her with one of my pillows and she flew to the floor with an ear splitting crash.

"Cheater," she mumbled rubbing her head.

"You shouldn't call people names, you know." I said, recalling her earlier words.

"It depends on who you are calling the name." She grinned, playing along. Heaven suddenly appeared behind Echo, her eyes slits.

"It's beautiful isn't it? How mad you can make a person?"

"What, are we in ro- wait what?" Before she could even turn around, Echo was thrown into wall, creating a gigantic hole.

"We're moving out anyways. Now get to bed." She said threateningly.

"Sorry mom," I said quietly. Heaven shot me one last glare before she fled back into her room.

When I was sure she was out of hearing range I started to laugh at Echo, who was presently shaking plaster of her night gown.

"I would lie down if I were you." She glowered at me and grabbed a sheet off the bed. Before I could object, she was already in the tub making herself comfy.

"Fine, be that way!" I bellowed acting as if I didn't care. But I really did.

I slept alone that night.


	8. Chapter 8:Surprise, Surprise

**Surprise, Surprise**

**A/N: Hey people, its me again. I have an idea of where I am wanting to take this story. I'm so sorry that everyone is OOC. As you already know, Emma has left the story to me, and so I had nothing to do with the beginning. I will keep it, though, as Emma had done, but have their original personalities shine through. Okay, so basically, review and you get more chapters!**

**I don't wanna feel this pain,**

**I'm so tired of being ashamed**

**And my heart is so confused,**

**Because it still belongs to you.**

**Thinking about those days**

**Whenever you would call and say**

**That I would never be alone,**

**But here I am,**

**All on my own.**

**EMMETTS POV**

I didn't get. I didn't _understand. _And a small part of me didn't want to. But the more dominant part ruled it over, and I was reaching for answers. I was already annoyed with the fact that we had no idea where Bella was, and Jasper was just adding to that problem.

"I wish Alice was here; she would know what to do. And all of these emotions! Did you know someone is actually feeling the emotion _triangle _right now? Triangle, seriously!" Jasper shouted, and I simply sighed, rolling my eyes.

Rosalie was in the back seat, a breathing stone, if you will.

"Rose, are you hungry?" There was no response. I would have gotten worried but she always seemed to block everyone out when a big catastrophe had taken place.

It was times like those when I wished I could fall asleep. Jasper was driving, Rose was being-well, Rose. And I was lounging in the passenger seat. Being completely and utterly bored, I flicked on the stereo, it was turned right back off.

"Emmett, I'm trying to think. And I cant really do that when _crap _is playing." I scowled silently, and was left with a dead silence… again. I sighed a looked out the window. _Loneliness is a serious illness, _I thought to myself.

"Jasper, where do you think Bella is?" I asked, finding the need to hear a voice.

"That's what we are trying to figure out." Jasper stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I huffed out an annoyed breath and began tracing invisible pictures in the air.

"Emmett," Jasper glanced at me, "what are you doing?"

"Acting like a psycho lunatic, and you?" I could practically feel the sarcasm dripping off of my voice.

"I'm starving," Jasper sighed.

_Uh-oh,_ I thought. Even though Jazz was getting better at our animal diet, he was known to get tempted when he wasn't fed. Suddenly, I felt worried.

"Do you want to stop…?" I hinted, no wanting to risk a slip up from him.

" No, I just want to figure out what happened with Bella, and then go to Tanya." I felt an uneasy feeling rush into the pit of my stomach. I didn't really enjoy our little visits with Tanya. She was always really moody, and no offence to her, but she had a really annoying voice! It was like listening to someone running their finger nails down a chalkboard all day long! And I mean it when I say all day long; she would never shut up!

"Emmett! Can you calm down? Your emotions are bouncing off the walls!" Jasper screeched. With my "spidey-senses" I could hear him breathing in tuffs of air.

"Well _excuse me_ for having feelings," I said and turned towards the window. It was lightly raining out and the palm trees didn't hold much of an interest. I felt useless because of the fact that I couldn't help anyone. Edward and his "family" were at home acting like a blood-sucking vampire clan. Rose was in the back seat _still _playing with her nails. I obviously wasn't getting lucky that night. And Bella was being held prisoner from some magic kahunas girl, and she could've been anywhere. I had never felt so lonely than in those few moments it took to process all that. I sighed.

"I feel your pain, Emmett, literally."

"Shut up, Jazz."

**Edwards POV**

You. Are. My. Meal. That was the only thing running through my head as I quietly stalked a blonde haired beauty. She had deep doe eyes, and for a human, she was quite the looker. Beneath her perfectly tanned skin though, was the only thing that I was after; her blood.

Blood is the key to survival. Not just mine, but everyone's. Humans have it running delicately through their veins. And we use it to supply ourselves with a healthy dosage of food. I'm sure that any other mythical creature out their needs it two, but right then and there; it was between me and her.

I inhaled deeply, letting my animal instincts completely take over. Nothing could interrupt me, not even- Bella?

I felt like shutting down as a look-a-like stood over me. It wasn't possible, Alice said the only way this would happen is if…

"Hello Edward, wonderful to see you." It was her voice, but no blood pulsed through her. And she would have been distraught at the sight of me.

"Bella?" I asked quietly.

"Edward?" This girl mimicked as she roughly pulled me up out of my crouch. Now that I looked closer, this person looked nothing like Bella, the eyes were completely empty of any feeling.

"Well, well," A wispy voice sang as someone else walked out from behind a large group of trees. "always going after the blondes, eh? What do you have against brunettes?" It was all coming true. Everything Alice had promised would happen, is already here.

"Are you…Mist?" I asked swallowing a lump in my throat.

"No, I'm evil." I rolled my eyes at her.

"No, I mean is your name Mist?"

"Oh yeah, it is." She looked embarrassed for a splint second there. I almost felt like laughing. Seemingly young she looked in that small fraction of time, but as soon as she composed herself, she was aged. It disgusted me.

"Let me guess what you are here for then," I said, sounding a lot braver than I felt, " you want me to come with you to wherever the hell Bella is. Pretend to love her, then when she is opened up to me, lour her to you?"

The Bella look a like gasped a little, but Mist wasn't impressed.

"Wow, why am _I _not surprised you would know that? Could it be the fact that you are a silly old vampire who happens to know very talented silly old vampires?" Mist asked. Oh the irony!

"How do you know that-"

"You're _girlfriend _told me." Mist's face puckered up as if she had choked down a lemon.

But what she had said bothered me.

"She is _not _my girlfriend, I broke up with her, or did she leave that part out?" Mist still seemed bored, she looked around, as if trying to find something more amusing.

"Yea, well she is still hung over you. It's pathetic really. I would have been over you not two seconds after you dumped me. But of course I would have been the one to break it off." With that she winked. I sighed happily. I knew Bella would never get over me. The last time we split up, she came running back to me! And I got tied back down. It. Was. Horrible. Not that I don't feel _some _regret. I mean, sure, the food was better and we got to act like thugs in those criminal movies, but half of my family left us. Even though I said I didn't care, I still did.

"So where is your precious Belinda?" Mist sneered. Her voice reminded me of Tanya's…

"She left us, obviously wasn't brave enough to stay. Why does she look like that?" I inclined my head to the Other Bella.

"I thought I would have to use her incase you became…difficult." A grin slowly made it's way across her delicate features.

"Well is that really a look a like…or something else?" I didn't show it, but I was rather frightened at having those two in front of me. Alice had said they bring death.

In the corner of my eye, I saw the blonde girl make her way into a bookshop. What a nerd.

"_He _is a demon that can change into any form it wants. An human would be completely fooled at the sight of him. But mythical creatures are not. The eyes are a dead give-a-way."

"Okay, so why do _I _need to come with? Can't you just turn him into me?" I was baffled. Nothing more, nothing less.

"I would," Mist groaned, "but she'll see right past it!"

"What does she have some super glasses? How the hell would she see through it?" Angry, confused, more anger.

"Don't you get it, you moron, she's not human! I'm not human!" She shouted.

"What are you then? I did _not _change her!"

"No! We're mermaids!" Suddenly her eyes were a bright red.

"Son of a-"

**Belinda's POV**

I had heard everything. All of what Mist had told Edward. And I wished I could have died. Thinking that Edward was a nice guy didn't really work out too well. I suddenly had a burst of adrenaline..

I ran out of my hiding spot and into the clearing where the three were talking. They all immediately look at me. Then I felt scared. Stupid nerves.

"Belinda?" Edward asked with disbelief. He seemed out of breath.

"I'm telling Bella everything," I shouted, before running at full speed back to my car.

"Edward, get her, if you want your family to live!" Was all I heard, because then I shut the door, put the key in the ignition, and sped away from them all.

Honestly, I had no idea where Bella was. When I went into the mall, Bella's scent had disappeared completely next to the back gate. But another smell was there, and I followed that one, until I had met up here.

So when a group of girls popped up in front of my car, I didn't know what to do.

I slowly got out of the car and eyed them carefully. They were all normal. There was about five of them, and I could feel their heart beats hammering in their chests.

"Are you girls all right?" I asked, licking my lips; I was starving.

They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah, we're fine," One said.

"Well I'm not, my stomach is completely empty." I took e deep breath, and my eyes rolled back into my head. They were mouth-watering.

"There's a Mc Donalds about five miles ahead." A small red head informed me.

"I just don't think I can wait that long," My vampire instincts were slowly enveloping me.

"Really, though, it doesn't take that long to get there."

"Wait," Another girl said, "look at her eyes. They're red." I was aware of five people suddenly very interested in my eyes. Well, eyes are the key to the soul.

"Are _you _okay?" One of them asked me, while the others slowly backed away. And my human side was over ridden, I was all animal.

"As they say…" I showed them my fangs, "you're not yourself when you're hungry." And then I lunged at them, as they uselessly made a run for it. Breaking all of their necks in record time, I drank deeply from a blonde. Life is short for these petty humans.

After draining all of them, my stomach felt slushy, and I neatly dug a large hole. I threw the bodies in there, and then laughed a little.

"Thank you for the meal." With that I piled the dirt and grass back onto them, and got back in my car. The gaslight was on, and drove the vehicle for about three miles until it shut off. Getting out of the car, I realized what I was going to do then.

"Time to do some mermaid hunting."

**A/N: This chapter was basically catching up on some of the characters that have been left out! R&R!**

**Also, it is shorter than usual, but you get used to it. :D**


End file.
